Allotech will demonstrate a cathode ray tube (CRT) display that presents the three-dimensional configurations of complex structures of biomedical interest. This project will limit its scope to stick-figures of molecules. The display technology produces the visual perception of structure and of space without the use of special glasses or other optics, using a conventional CRT. This will be achieved by adapting a technology developed under a NASA/SBIR grant for air traffic control displays that presented isolated symbols in space. The final display will be subjected to objective tests and to evaluation by molecular biologists. The display will become a research resource for investigators in biomedical research, providing a three-dimensional display of molecules, biological structures, and medical images. This technology can be realized as a moderately priced add-on for personal computers, bringing the capability to directly view chemical and biological structures to the individual researcher. As an additional benefit this project will produce further development of the theoretical basis for the perception of structure and form.